My New Begining
by Mistress Minx
Summary: Bella loses all she has because of Victoria, thinking to start over in a new place she goes to Texas only to find herself literally in the arms of a strong dominate vampire by the name of Peter Whitlock who has decided to keep her for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Peter/Bella

_I do not own the Twilight Characters._

I make no money from this story!

There will be violence, sex, attempted rape, foul language and probably many other things that may be disturbing to some viewers. You have been warned! Don't come belly-achin to me when you read something you don't like, just simply do the responsible thing… either don't read it any more or suck it up and deal with it.

Thanks for your support.

~MM

Graduation finally came. I managed to get through it all with the help of Angela, Ben, Renee, Phil, my dad Charlie and of course Jake and the pack.

The Cullen's had left 4 months previously, without even a good bye. Edward left me alone, deep in the woods, he said he didn't want me, and he was sorry to have led me on.

With a smirk he had said, "Don't worry too much, Bella, I think someone will eventually find you out here." He laughed a little, no doubt at the look on my face, which probably resembled a mask of complete horror.

"Goodbye pet, you'll never here from any of us again." He had told me, then he was gone.

Jacob and Sam found me with hypothermia a little after 10 hours later and rushed me to the hospital.

To say Charlie was furious would be a bit of an understatement. He wanted to quit his job and set out a man hunt to kill one Edward Cullen. But I managed to talk him out of it, telling him I needed him at home, to please just not do it, and to just stay and take care of me.

Of course, he agreed I am my daddy's baby girl after all.

After graduation Jacob came and took me to one of the pack's bonfires, I had nothing better to do and we had a good time.

My parents and Phil were just glad to get me out of the house for a while. Renee and Phil had agreed to stay in the spare room so I could spend extra time with my mom before they went back to Arizona.

It was around midnight when Jacob brought me home.

Nothing could have prepared me for what we found when we got there, the house was on fire, every room blazing, fire and smoke billowing out the windows, and doors.

I tried desperately to get to the house, but Jacob held me back. I collapsed to my knees, Jake still right beside me. Hearing fire truck sirens, he told me he had to phase to let Sam know what was going on, he told me he could smell leech everywhere and it wasn't a scent he recognized.

He stayed close by, only going into the woods a little ways, there was an earth shattering howl, and then he was back with me.

Jacob took me in his arms while I cried, and we waited together as the pack arrived and minutes later the police and fire department were on my street too. Half the town's population turned up as well, of course. They're just a bunch of nosy idiots after all.

The police informed me that they found three bodies, and were presuming they were my parents, but the coroner still needed prove it was them. Luckily Charlie's second in command knew who Charlie's dentist was, and I was able to give them the name of Renee's and Phil's in Arizona.

Billy and Jacob asked me to stay with them, and since I had nowhere else to go, I did. Billy helped me arrange the funerals, but because of the fire we had them cremated, which only made sense.

Billy was a very good friend and he felt the need to care for his best friend's only daughter. He took care of the legal stuff with me, the changing of properties names and title transfers, the filing of insurance forms.

It turned out that Charlie had a million dollar life insurance policy for me and that I was the soul benefactor for Renee and Phil too. With the insurance money and the combined bank accounts, I ended up with roughly three million dollars after the funeral expenses were taken care of, plus I got Renee's house and cars too.

I gave Billy and Jake Phil's truck; a white 250 HD Chevy, 4x4, six speed, diesel and Renee's car, a red Eclipse.

Thinking ahead, I put a million dollars into a savings account to draw interest.

Billy was a bit surprised when I turned up with my new luggage set, and an envelope from the bank. He just sat there looking confused, I smiled and said, "Papa come in here, we need to talk." He looked cautious due to my statement, but I just smiled again and poured the contents of the envelope out on the table.

I wanted to make sure my papa-as Billy called himself-was taken care of, and I had paid a visit to the bank, everything was taken care of instantly although, normally, the bank wasn't allowed to do that.

However, with recent events and the president of the bank knowing Billy and Charlie very well, everything was sorted out for me. I was assured that Billy and Jacob would be well taken care of financially, with my arrangement.

"Papa, I've been to the bank and I've set up an account in your and Jacob's names." I told him, as I slid the papers in front of him. He reached forward and opened the little account book, his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. I reached over the table and closed his mouth for him with a giggle before putting my small pale hands over his large dark ones, and giving them a little squeeze.

"The president of the bank did me a favor and set up this savings account for you, there's half a million dollars in the account and he assured me that you and Jacob can live very comfortably off the interest. You'll receive a bank card in the mail in about a week." I smiled a small smile at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were well taken care of, because I'm leaving, I need a fresh start and I can't do that without knowing my Papa is going to be taken care of!" Billy squeezed my hands, he knew I needed to do this, so he just nodded in understanding.

"I also went to the cell phone place and bought us two phones with unlimited talk and text. I figured with Jake running around naked most of the time he wouldn't have any place to put a phone, well … at least no place I would want to know about." I shuddered a little while Billy laughed at me.

"I see your point daughter, but please keep in touch. Where are you going?"

"I am going to go to Arizona to sell Renee's house, and then I was thinking I could just take it as it goes from there. What do you think papa?"

"I think if this is what you need then you should do it. When do you leave?"

"My plane leaves in three hours, so while I pack up my clothes and stuff you order pizza and call Jacob to come and say goodbye to his sister." I smiled at that because Jacob had always wanted more, but he finally accepted my request to be just friends.

So I packed, Jake came home, we ate, they took me to the airport and then we said our goodbyes.

After going to Arizona and taking care of business, I decided I would go on to Texas. I didn't tell Billy where I was going, just that I wanted to roam around for a while, he wished me well and I set off for the airport.

I had just checked into a La Quinta Inn suite and put my things away when I decided to walk down the street to a café for a bite to eat. It was almost dark and I wanted to hurry so I wasn't out too late after dark in a strange city.

You know me if there's danger around it usually finds me.

I ordered myself a burger, fries, and a coke, I ate and left quickly for the hotel. I was about half way back when a group of men came out of nowhere, three of them in front of me and two behind.

"Fuck" I spat.

_And trouble just found me!_

"Where you headed too little darlin'?" One of slightly larger men asked me.

_Great it's Port Angles all over again._

"Home, excuse me." I answered and headed towards the other side of the street. There was a chorus of laughter and then they came after me.

"Come back little darlin', we just want to play for a while."

"Shit." I whispered to myself and started to run, but they surrounded me and my only escape was down an alley beside me, so I took what looked like my only way out. Their footsteps thundered behind me, but I didn't dare turn around, I was too afraid I might fall.

Then I saw two of the men that approached me on the side walk at the end of the alley way, I knew then that it was the end and I wouldn't be able to get away from them, I just hoped they would leave me alive when they were done with me.

"Now now, suga, where did ya think you were goin?"

They stalked closer to me, and I panicked, pressing myself against the alley wall as if I could disappear through it, although I knew it would never happen.

"Hey, Kenny, I think we found fresh meat this time, she looks no older than twenty. I want first go at this one, you got to go first last time."

_Oh, God please help me!_

"Sure Jeff you can play with her first."

"Hello, little darlin." Jeff cooed to me as he came forward and stroked my cheek, I flinched away.

"Now don't be like that, baby." He cooed again, placing a hand on either side of my head, my body began to shake with fear.

"Please just let me go." I whispered as he grinned evilly at me.

"Oh, I will when I'm done with you, baby." He said as he pressed his body into mine and pinned me against the wall with his weight.

I let out a blood curdling scream, only to get a sneer from Jeff as he slammed my head into the brick wall behind me, hard.

"Shut up, bitch." He hissed as he smashed my head into the wall a couple more times.

"Easy, Jeff, don't kill her till after we've all had our turn." I didn't know which one spoke, as I was now fighting to stay conscious, my eyes trying to roll back in my head.

Then I heard a new voice, soft as silk, like an angel.

"Well well boys, what do we have here? Oh! The poor little angel…now you know you have to pay for making her bleed." I could hear the men cussing.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

However, before the words were completely out of their mouths, they started grunting and screaming before all was quiet again.

I was slumped against the wall of the alley, still fighting to stay awake, I knew I had to try to get out of there, I just couldn't get my body to cooperate. I heard the angel's voice again and felt his hand wipe the hair away from my face.

"My my, little beauty, they really did a number on you didn't they?" I whimpered a little and tried to open my eyes to focus on the angel that had decided to save me.

When my vision had cleared enough so I could see his face, I saw his blood red eyes and knew exactly what he was.

With a gasp I whispered, "Vampire!"

Before I could focus on anything else, I felt the wind blowing past me and knew he was running with me.

"So you know what I am huh?" I was barely conscious but managed to whisper out an answer.

"Yes."

"Hmm, what to do with you then? I know! This is your lucky night. You get to go home with me suga. All jokes aside ya have a nasty head wound and you're losing quite a bit of blood. You'll die soon if I don't do somethin. I got to get the bleeding stopped and since I live alone and you already know what I am you'll come live with me."

The wind ceased and I heard what sounded like a door opening, I could tell we were in a lit room, and I could feel softness under my body as he had laid me on a bed.

"You're home now darlin." With that he kissed my lips softly before I heard the wind again as he rushed around the room. I felt him pressing and wrapping my head and a painful stinging before I was surrounded by darkness.

**Peter POV**

I quickly cleaned the girl's wounds and I gave her a shot to knock her out for a while, before stitching up her head so it would quit bleeding. It was a good thing I had some medical training.

Once I got her wounds taken care of, I ripped her shirt off as she was covered in blood, her bra was stained red and I could see where the blood had ran into the waist band of her jeans.

"Well shit!" Now I had to strip her down completely and I didn't have anything for her to wear.

_Guess she'll have to make do with some of mine for a while._

I went to the bathroom and filled a bucket with warm water, collected some towels, wash cloths and a bottle of shampoo. I also found a plastic bowl for rinsing her hair of blood.

_Don't know why the hell I had a bow in the first place!_

After washing the blood from her hair, I stripped her of the rest of her clothes and washed her the best I could before I covered her with the bed sheet and blanket. I sat back and got a better look at her now that she was clean, I decided right then that I was defiantly keeping her.

I went through the pockets of her jeans, and found a cell phone with only one other number in it that read 'papa'. I had found her card key to her hotel room up the street from where those fuckers had her pinned against the wall.

_Oh well they won't do it to anyone else._ I smirked as I recalled my earlier dinner.

Once I had her pockets emptied I went to the kitchen and grabbed some lighter fluid before I headed to the back yard to the burn barrel. Tossing the clothes in, I soaked them in lighter fluid and set them on fire, then made my way back into the house.

I decided to check out the stuff I found in her pockets.

Her driver's license read 'Isabella Marie Swan'. I decided to have my man make up some new IDs and other legal documents, and made the call to Mr. Marsh to get the papers ordered right away.

Pulling out my phone I flicked through my contacts list to the number I needed and called Mr. Marsh's home phone number, I knew that at ten at night he is already at home. He was quite the family man, with a wife and daughter he absolutely adored. I had a certain amount of respect for a family man, even if his business isn't always legal. The man had always done good by me, but I guessed since I scared the shit out of him he was afraid to mess anything up.

_Ahh…one of the perks of being a man eating vicious vampire,_ I thought.

The phone rang 4 times before he picked up.

"Marsh residence."

"Hello Mr. Marsh it's Peter Whitlock." I smirked to myself as I heard his breathing pick up over the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Whitlock what can I do for you at this time of night?"

"I need papers. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir, I'm ready!"

"I need a marriage certificate, birth certificate, driver's license, and credit cards-Oh and Mr. Marsh?"

"Yes?"

"I need them in two days. Understand?" I spoke in my menacing voice, which I knew intimidated him even more because I could hear his heart rate increase.

_No wonder the poor man is starting to lose his hair. I do keep him on his toes. _

"Yes Sir, Mr. Whitlock. What names need to go on this, Sir?"

_Good question._

"Isabella Marie Whitlock: age 20, address 145 Oak Wood Drive, zip code 41875, and date of birth September 13th, 1989."

"What needs to go on the Marriage Certificate?"

"Isabella Marie and Peter Wayne, marriage date May 10th of this year, anything else just make it up. Use the photo from her registered driver's license and make the new one a Texas license. Got it?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Whitlock. I'll call as soon as everything is done."

"Mr. Marsh, make it top priority."

"Yes Sir, I'll clear my schedule until it's done."

"Good man, until then." I hung up the phone before he could say another word.

I rushed to my study to get my lap top and then perched myself against the headboard of the bed beside my very naked very unconscious …wife?. After dragging my gaze away from sleeping beauity, I logged into my bank account and opened up a new joint account for me and my new bride, putting a limited amount of money in it. I thought that twenty grand would be enough to start with, I could add to it when need be. The new bank cards would arrive within the week.

Now we needed a new cell phone, I placed my order and chose the plan I thought would be good for us. I would have to remember to get rid of her other one, Isabella Swan is dead, she wouldn't be needing it anymore. I supposed we would have to fake her death as well, I figured she would be out for a few more hours so I could take care of that while she was still out.

But since the bank and phone had been taken care of, I thought it was time for me to go to Kay's Jewelry and pick out our matching wedding sets.

She didn't seem like the fancy type, so I picked out something I thought would work for both of us, a simple white gold wedding band and matching engagement ring with a two carat diamond. I slipped the ring she had on, off, to get her size and sent in the order with overnight delivery.

Our cover would be as a married couple, after all she was my responsibility now. I decided to give her some time before I changed her, time for her to get used to me. In a way after the change I guess you could call her my baby, after all she will be a newborn, I laughed softly to myself at my little epiphany.

_I'll have fun teasing her about that. Hope she's not too fussy, he he, I kill myself. I hope she doesn't freak out too much when she wakes up and finds me standing over her. Maybe I better get the whole death thing taken care of before my baby wakes up from her nap…_

Deciding on a course of action I slipped out the door and ran into the next town with Isabella's driver's license in my pocket.

It didn't take long before I found a suitable substitute for the lovely Isabella. I made a meal out of her, made sure that the body wasn't recognizable, and planted the license in her pocket. I then made sure that the body was placed so that the humans would find it by the next day.

**Alice POV**

I couldn't stand Edward any more. My poor sister had been through so much, I saw Victoria kill her parents and set the house on fire. It was horrible, all I could do was sob into Jasper's chest. He and I were on a vacation away from the family at the time so I never told anyone what was going on besides Jasper and Carlisle.

Jazz and I were hunting in Alaska with the rest of the family when a sudden vision hit me so hard I ran face first into a small tree. It didn't hurt of course but it was very embarrassing for a vampire to run into a tree.

Jasper was at my side within a moment's notice, holding me in his arms as I watched the vision unfold in my mind.

Bell was in a strange place coming out of a café… I couldn't see any names of places so I didn't know where she was. She walked down a street and several men blocked her path… she was surrounded… she tried to run only to be boxed into an alley. They intended to gang rape her. She screamed and her attacker pounded her head into the brick wall several times, very hard… she fought to stay conscious… the man slammed her head into the wall again…then someone stopped him…they wanted to get their turn while she was still alive. A strange man appeared behind them… I couldn't see his face but his accent was familiar… he was vampire…he killed the men and squatted down in front of Bella… brushed her hair aside… and then the vision faded away.

"Nooo, Bella!" I screamed as my vision faded and I saw my family running to me.

"What did you see, darlin?"

"Bella… a gang of men stopped her in the street…surround her…boxing her into an alley… they were going to rape her…she screamed and one of them beat her head into the wall so hard she was almost d-d-dead."

I heard a gasp of horror from my family and growls from some of the men.

"Where was she?" Edward's voice rang out of the crowd of my family.

"I don't know."

"Dammit, Alice, think!" Japer sent him a warning growl.

Then it dawns on me…the accent of the men.

"Oh! I think she's in Texas I...I…I recognize the accent! Jasper you have to call Peter. See if he knows anything!"

"Alice if her head wound was as bad as you described she will be dead before we can get to her." Carlisle reminded us softly.

"No! Please no!" I cried, Jasper rocked me in his arms, I could hear Rosalie and Esme sobbing and their mates trying to comfort them. Edward just sat on the ground and rocked back and forth as if in a daze.

"This is my fault. Carlisle I'm going to the Denali home for a while…I need to be alone for a while." He whispered, And without waiting for a reply he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.

Hello my lovely readers! Some of you recognize this story from before but I have started rewriting it. Some of it will be the same but there will be big changes to most of it. When I first started writing the story it was meant to be only a Peter/Bella story and then somehow by accident Jasper ended up as a mate. I have decided that I wanted to do the story the way I first intended to and it will be a Peter/Bella story. Jasper will be in it but not as a mate. Thank you all for reading!

**Peter POV**

Now that I had taken care of her body, I had nothing else to do but watch the angel in my bed sleep off her medication. I was glad I had remembered to pick up some Ibuprofen before I came back to the house; she was going to have one hell of a headache.

She began to stir, so I whisked myself downstairs to get her a cold glass of water and four Ibuprofen tablets before rushing back to her side. She groaned and opened her eyes; I stood back in the corner of the room and waited for her to notice me.

She groaned again and rolled onto her side, she tried to sit up, but she was too weak and dizzy from the blood loss to make it on her own.

"Oh, I feel like I was run over by a Mac truck." I chuckled to myself and she froze in her position.

Stepping out of the shadow of the room I stepped closer to her. Her heart pounded loud and fast, she was scared, very scared.

"Not exactly a Mac truck but a brick wall did try to slap you around a bit." I smiled at her, "I'm Peter, by the way. Don't try to get up you're weak still." I sat down beside her on the bed and pushed her back down onto the pillows, gently. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of my truck.

_Absolutely Delicious _

"Calm down baby, I'm not gonna hurt cha. If I was, I wouldn't have brought ya home first." I grinned at her, her breathing slowed down, but only slightly. I reached over and tugged the sheet up closer toward her neck, she hadn't noticed that she was naked yet, I bet she would panic when she did and the thought had me smiling even more.

Glancing down at herself she gasped, clutching the sheet closer to her chest, "Where the hell are my clothes?"

"Don't panic so much, head wounds bleed a lot that coupled with a severe head wound means massive amounts of blood, the clothes had to go."

Her face flushed slightly pink, I smirked a little and ran my thumb over her jaw as she looked at me cautiously.

"Don't feel self-conscious sweet heart you have a beautiful body." I glanced at her suggestively, if possible, her blush darkened as she draped her arm over her eyes.

"Ah, come now, don't be that way I'm a hundred and twenty year old vampire. I've seen hundreds of naked women in my time. Hmm…and some men too come to think of it. (She huffed a little in amusement or disbelief I wasn't sure which) Besides, I was the perfect gentleman I hardly groped you at all when I washed the blood off of you." I grinned down at her to see if she understood I was just joking with her, well mostly, she giggled a little, so I knew she had.

"How's your head feel? Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah it does." She whispered, still sheltering her eyes as if they hurt.

I took the pills off the night stand and put them in her hand, as I grabbed the glass of water and adjusted my position so I could help her sit up, she inspected the pills not trusting what I had given her.

"It's Motrin." I assured her. She glanced up at me then nodded. So I slid my arm under her shoulders and lifted her without a problem, as she tried to keep herself covered; I helped her lift the glass to her mouth to take the pills. Her hands shook badly but she managed to get the pills down.

After laying her back down on the pillows, I went to the closet, pulled out one of my t-shirts, and grabbed a pair of my boxers out of the drawer. I laid them on the bed and then sat back down.

"Do you remember what happened?" She winced a little but nodded her head, and then winced from the pain the movement caused her so she stilled her movements.

"Those guys jumped me in the alley." She tensed a little and clutched the sheet to her chest tighter.

"Th-they didn't rape me did they?" I brushed the back of my hand across her cheek. The fear in her eyes was over whelming.

"No but you were lucky I was out huntin or they would have."

"You saved me? I barely remember seeing you at all."

"Yeah you took some bad licks to the head you were barely conscious at the time but you did know what I was, so I either had to keep you or eat you; so here you are." I pronounced all cheery like waving my hands around a little. She stayed quiet as if absorbing what I had said to her.

I decided to break the news about her death to her.

"Isabella,…Bella I had to fake your death, so that no one would come looking for you." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to say good-bye to any family you may have had but I can't afford to leave lose ends." Yes I was sorry for her not getting to ay od-bye but our safety was more important.

"My folks are gone, they're all dead. A vampire killed them." She whispered.

"We'll talk about that when you've had rest and are stronger." I grabbed my robe off the door and helped her sit up and slide it on. This explains so much but still leaves so many unanswered questions.

"Wait here I'll start your bath then help you to the bathroom." Her only answer was to nod her head and then clutch at it with her eyes squished up. Ha maybe she'll remember not to do that!

I flitted off to the bathroom and started her bath water, adding some shampoo to the water so it would bubble up and she wouldn't feel so exposed, she needed help in the bath and I just happened to be her only choice.

~I'm sure I can live with the chore.

Wonder if Ali-boo would mind coming for a visit she's good at helpin out?

When the tub was over halfway full, I turned the water off and went to get my woman for her bath.

"Alright suga let's see if those little legs are up for the task of walkin' yet." She huffed a little and scowled at me; I just grinned and carefully helped her to a standing position.

She stood still for a moment and I could tell by the look on her face that she was extremely dizzy.

I released her arm to give her a chance to try to walk on her own, but just as I started to step out of the way, her precious features suddenly paled more than they already were, her eyes rolled back into her head, her knees buckled, and she slumped toward the floor.

Thank god I have lightning fast reflexes; I caught her before her body made contact with the floor and scooped her up bridal style before laying her back on the bed.

I frowned a little; she must've lost more blood than I had thought. I grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom and wet it with cool water, when I returned I sat next to her on the bed, placed the coolness of it to her cheeks and forehead.

I made sure the robe was covering her most important parts, not that I didn't want to look at her little slice of heaven, but it was not the time to be sporting a boner.

I'm semi erect just from knowing she's in my robe naked with my sent all over her.

_Definitely, not the right time!_

After a few minutes, she started to stir. "Welcome back princess. We're gonna try again but this time I'll carry you to the bathroom."

"Ugh, I feel like shit," I chuckled at her.

"Yeah well you don't look much better than you feel."

"Ass!" She muttered, barely above a whisper, I chuckled slightly at her.

"Ok princess up you go." I scooped her up and headed to the bathroom.

"Slow down you crazy idiot, my head is spinning enough without the super speed." Chuckling again I set her on her feet in front of the toilet.

"I'll step outside give you some privacy but don't try to walk around. Got it?"

"Sure boss I got it." Grinning I rushed out of the room so she could take care of her needs.

_She's such a smart ass; I love it, and someone I can pick on. _

I heard her flush the toilet so I knocked on the door, her feet were shuffling around so I headed in growling, I grabbed her by the arm to help her over to the tub and she flinched slightly at my tone.

"You don't listen to instructions very well do ya?" I growled.

" Not used to having to depend on someone else to take care of me. It's never been that way in my life." We stopped at the side of the tub and I prepared myself to give her privacy without leaving the room when she shocked the hell out of me. She untied the robe and let it slide down her body to the floor; I just stood there with my mouth hanging open checking out the merchandise.

_Well if she was gonna disrobe in front of me I sure as hell am gonna watch, unashamedly!_

She looked over her shoulder at me and smirked a little and said, "You know, Peter, you're gonna catch flies if you don't shut your mouth." That snapped me back into reality.

"Well darlin', here I was thinking you were the shy type." I helped her keep her balance as she stepped into the water as she replied.

"Yeah normally that would have been me. But, I figure since I woke up naked and you admitted to groping me there wasn't any sense in hiding what you've already seen ." she gave a huff of amusement.

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread over my face as she settled into the water.

"I like your logic darlin. Now pull your knees up to your chest and lean over on them." she looked at me with a questioning look.

"Just do it, I'm gonna wash your hair you've got a lot of stitches and I don't want 'em tore open again."

"Oh." Was her only response.

"Lean your head back." She did as I asked and I wet down her hair and washed it out.

"I'm kinda used to the nudity I lived with a pack of wolf shape shifter, before I came here Naked people ever where." She shuddered a little at the thought. She hissed in pain as the hot water ran over her scalp, and gritted her teeth.

"Ya never knew when a naked person would come barreling out of the woods full tilt, until you've done been flashed." She shrugged.

I bulked at this new Tibet of news. Shifters were not good news.

"That explains why you didn't wet the floor when I growled at cha."

Isabella gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm used to hearing growling." She replied with longing in her voice. My eyes narrowed as I observed her.

"Shifters are dangerous Isabella!" It came out a bit harsher than I meant for it to. But the male vampire side of me felt both possessive, and protective of my female, and we didn't like the thought of others being so close to her. When a male vampire decided to take on a female he became a possessive bastard!

.

"How old are Isabella?"

"It's Bella, and I'm 19."

"Bella?"

"Owe! Damn it." she growled through clenched teeth.

"Take it easy Pete! " I grinned from behind her and chuckled.

"Oops." I saw her scroll as her eyes squeezed tight and her nose wrinkled up.

"Where do you come from?"

"I lived in Washington with my father until he was… murdered then I moved down to the Indian reservation with a friend of the family."

"Papa?"

"How did you know?" she sounded suspicious now. Surely she had to know that I would go through her things vampires are curious by nature.

"I went through your phone. Oh, while I'm thinking of it, this is how things are gonna go-I had you a new identity made, new driver's license, and birth certificate, credit cards. I also fixed you a joint bank account with me."

"Hum, oh it has twenty grand in the account now and when need be I will add to it. Your bank cards will be here by the end of the week."

_Now to freak her out completely…_

"I also had marriage licenses made up, and our wedding bands should be here this afternoon."

"What wedding rings, marriage licenses? Who am I, and what 's my name now, and oh goodness gracious, what have I got myself into now?"

"Calm down Isabella; your name is Isabella Marie Whitlock. I am your husband. Now see, not so bad is it? Oh, and if you want to go through the wedding process then that's fine to." I couldn't help smirking at her horrified look.

"No, no, no, I don't need a wedding, uh- is it legal?"

"Yep, my dear all the documents are legal and binding

"Oh great I get to die and get married all in the same day!"

"Yep and I'm the best catch in town too you're married to the most eligible bachelor in Texas." I gave her a cheeky grin.

"Now, come on, out you go." I helped her stand up and wrapped a towel around her soft, warm skin, my eyes darkened as I watched the water run down her curvy figure. She was barely able to drag her legs over the side of the tub with me holding on to her.

I had to keep reminding myself that I had to keep it together she was in no shape for a

Romp in the hay.

"Come here your barely able to stand now." I swooped her up into my arms carried her to the bed and sat her down on the side and if I enjoyed the fact that her naked rear end was so close to my hand then so be it.

While I gave her privacy in bathroom earlier, I had stripped and changed the sheets on the bed.

I slipped the t-shirt I had laid out for her earlier, over her head and wiggled the towel down her body. With minimal touching!

"You're staying in bed, so you don't need to put the shorts on unless you just want to. While you rest I'm gonna go to your hotel and gather your things before the police find you dead. Do you want anything particular to eat?"

"No fish of any kind. Chinese, Mexican. Taco Bell, Mc Donald's, anything I don't have to cook myself would be great thanks."

"Sure thing suga. Sleep tight. I'll be back soon. Oh and don't try to walk around while I'm gone, you'll pass out and you don't won't any broken bones." I looked at her pointedly She smiled at me and then shocked me a little by what she said next.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for taking care of me. You could have just killed me for knowing too much but you didn't, so thank you."

I couldn't help myself now; I walked over to the bed, leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. I listened as her heart rate sped up; she hesitated at first, but responded to my kiss.

Brushing her wet hair to the side, I looked into her eyes and saw acceptance and gratitude.

"I'm glad you're willing to accept me and the situation so easily Bella. You do understand that you now belong to me, and it will be that way for eternity? I will give you a few months to get to know me before I turn you, but you will be turned. Whoever abandoned you with the knowledge you possess, signed your death warrant. Now you no longer have to worry about being put to death for knowing too much."

A tear slipped down her beautiful face, I wiped it away, kissing her one more time.

"Now, sleep, I'll have your things and some grub for ya when I come back." With that I ghosted out the door heading for my truck; a blue F-350 4x4 automatic with a 3 inch lift kit and lights.

_Oh yeah it's totally tricked out!_

**Bella POV**

I lay in the nice, soft, warm bed on the verge of sleep; I was now the property of a Mr. Peter Whitlock. I knew I could've fought him on the matter, but I didn't see any point in doing so. He had cared enough to save me from those monsters and spared me from certain death; I was and would forever be grateful and indebted to him.

Did I want to _belong_ to him? No! I am not anyone's property. Or well I was not.

Do I want to be protected by someone who is much harder to kill than my wolves? Most defiantly!

I decided I would do my best to give him whatever he wanted from me, I had no one else anyway, and to be honest, it was nice to be wanted by someone, to belong to someone. With the thoughts of belonging to someone running through my mind, I accepted my fate and embraced it, then let sleep take over me.

**Peter POV**

I swung by the hotel and picked up Isabella's things, put them in the truck and headed to the hospital to raid their medical supplies. I grabbed some antiseptic, and gauze, B-12 shots, and some iron pills. I loaded up my stash and headed out to the truck.

I wasn't sure what to get Isabella to eat, so I just stopped at a few different places so I could give her some variety.

I figured it was time to call Jasper, I didn't know why but I knew it was time for him to come and visit; I grabbed my cell and dialed my brother's number.

"Hello brother. It's been a while I think it's time you came to visit."

"Hello, Peter. How did you know I needed to come see you?"

"Ha man, I just know shit! But you already know that yourself. So be here by Saturday."

"Sure Alice wants to shop before we come out to the ranch house though."

"That's fine brother and I got a surprise for you when you get here to. See you then." With that, I hung up not giving him time to ask any questions. With my errands done, I headed home to my new bride.

Ah life is easy.

Go to the store, check.

Pick up a wife off the street, check!

**Jasper POV **

When I was preparing to call Peter, my phone rang, and on the other end of the line was none other than the dick himself.

"Hello, Peter. How did you know I needed to come see you?" His awesome answer is he 'just knows shit'.

Same asinine answer he always gives, the jerk!

When I got off the phone with Peter, I returned to the house to collect Alice.

"Peter is expecting us by Saturday." I told her. "He also said he has a surprise for me when we get there."

"Did he say what it is?" Alice asked.

"No and he didn't give me time to ask."

"Ok, well let's get started we're all packed." She chirped and bounced into the passenger seat.

**Peter POV**

Once I got home, I headed up stairs with Bella's things. I put her clothes in the closet and her under things in the spare drawers in the dresser. Since she was still sleeping, I grabbed my lap top, shed my shirt, climbed on the bed beside her, and logged on to Victoria's Secret.

I went to the sleepwear section and found what I was looking for, negligees. The ones I picked out were silk ankle length, with a split up each side to the thigh, with a matching dress coat to go over it, the neckline dipping to just under her breasts. It was just what I wanted for her, I picked out white, black, crimson, and deep blue, I thought that ought to do it.

I put a rush on the order and then put the computer on the bedside table.

I decided to take it easy while I wait for Bella to wake up, so I settled into the pillows beside her. I heard her sigh in her sleep then she rolled over toward me and snuggled into my side. I smiled to myself; even in her sleep her body recognized my presence.

Rolling onto my side to face her I draped my arm across her body and rubbed her back and side.

She moaned a little, and tried to bury her face in my chest, her warm hands rested flat against my chest, it felt amazing.

I decided I would wake her up so she could eat and so I could tease her a little.

Burying my face in her neck, I let my nose skim up her neck to her ear, and down her jaw line, to her lips where I kissed her.

First her lips, then a trail of kisses back down her jaw to her ear where I whispered, "Bella it's time to get up sweetheart."

Her only reply was "Mm." I chuckled a little and started my kisses down her throat where I also decided I wanted to see what her skin tasted like.

_What can I say? Vampires are curious creatures! _

So, I licked a long path up her neck and smirked when I saw her shiver even though she was not cold.

Nibbling, I made my way up and down her neck until she wrapped her arms around my waist and moaned again. Then I was hit with the sweet tangy sent of her arousal.

I growled and nipped a little harder at her neck, she gasped, now she was good and awake, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

She tried to pull away from me, but I held her still, growling again, she whimpered slightly. She was afraid of me, I could feel the adrenalin rushing, making her blood pump faster through her veins.

The monster inside me came to the surface, yelling at me to claim what was mine. To bite her and make her submit to me. That was exactly what I intended to do.

"Shh I won't hurt you. I'm just gonna mark my property, that's all. Don't worry you'll enjoy it." Before she could think too much about it, I wrapped my arm around her back, cradling her neck in my hand, arching her back slightly to expose her neck and shoulder to me, I bit down into the curve of her neck pumping venom into her body.

She tensed at first and let out a little cry when my teeth snuck into her skin, which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. Wrapping her arms around my back, she stroked my hair and held me to her.

_Ah yes I knew she would enjoy this._

I growled again as I was hit with a fresh wave of her arousal and my dick saluted me. We were in agreement she smelt delicious! Quickly, I shifted my body, so the entire length was pressed against hers and she could feel what she did to me.

After I could smell my own scent coming through her pores mixed with her own, I removed my teeth from her body and sealed my venom inside. I was very careful not to pull any blood from her other than what came from piercing her skin.

Holding her in my arms I looked into her eyes, I saw awe, lust, acceptance, and fear and I licked the small amount of blood off my lips to taste her fully. Mh good enough to eat!

She wouldn't change into a vampire from my actions but if any vampire got near her they would be able to tell that she was properly mark and belonged to someone else.

"See suga bear, I told you I wouldn't hurt you." She let her hands slide down to the sides of my neck. One hand twirled a piece of my slightly longer than shoulder length dirty blond hair around her finger and she smiled at me.

"Yeah you did."

I beamed at her, we shared another kiss and I let her up, helped her get situated against the headboard of the bed and brought her food to her.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom first?" I had slightly forgotten about her bathroom needs.

"No I'm good right now. But I feel like I'm starving."

"I'm glad you've got an appetite, it'll help build up your blood quicker-Which by the way is a bit on the low side-I ran by the hospital and picked up a few things for you, I can clean your stitches for you once or twice a day, I have iron pills you must take 3 times a day." She crinkled her noise up at me, seemingly not liking the thought of taking medication, but she continued to eat.

"Hey, don't give me that look; you don't want to pass out every time you try to walk around, do you?"

"Sorry, no I don't, it makes me feel like shit to pass out like that."

"Good you also have to take a vitamin B-12 shot once a week for the next four weeks."

"I don't think I need any shots, uh, I've heard those B-12 shots hurt a lot." I was already shaking my head no at her.

Did she really think I would negotiate her health like that?

"No Bella, you don't have a choice of whether or not to take the shots. Just whether or not you fight me when I give them to you." She looked visibly shaken...and pissed!

No doubt she knew she couldn't win if she chose to struggle against me, it would only make her more uncomfortable.

We sat in silence for a bit, while she finished her food. I took her tray to the kitchen and came back to find her headed to the bathroom, I followed closely behind her but let her go on her own.

I would have to remember to tell her where all of her clothes were when she come out, I mused as I grabbed the first shot, laying it on the bedside table and I waited for her to return.

The food must've done her some good, she was still pale and weak but she hadn't passed out yet. I waited, leaning against the wall, still as a statue.

When she made it out of the bathroom I noticed she had a light sheen of sweet covering her body. Slowly she made her way toward the bed, but halfway there her legs started to shake and then she began slumping toward the floor.

Rushing forward before her body made contact with the floor, I was able to catch her, and cradling her in my arms I sat on the bed with her.

The t-shirt she had on no longer covered her bare bottom, I noticed it but it was not a priority at that moment.

I figured since she was mostly unaware, it was the best time to give her the pain in the ass shot. I started talking to her just in case she was aware of what is going on and got scared.

"Bella it's ok. You're just sick from the blood loss, I'm gonna give you the shot now, so try not to move." Grabbing the shot with her still cradled in my arms, I pulled the top off the needle and shifted her so I could reach her hip.

"Ok, suga, you're gonna feel a pinch now. I'll make it as quick as possible." She whimpered in my arms and pressed her face into my bare chest.

"Shh, it's over now baby. You'll feel better after a while." I cooed to her, rubbing her bare bottom with my cool hand trying to ease the pain of the shot.

After a while she drifted back off to sleep, I laid her in the bed on her side and checked the injection site to make sure she was alright. I could tell she would be sore but it was necessary, I decided to make sure more food was ready for her when she woke up and headed downstairs.

_Tomorrow I want to get her down stairs for some fresh air. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Twilight characters nor do I make any money from the writing of this story!

Peter 3

The next few days were fairly routine, I made sure Isabella ate frequently and fed her the iron pills 3 times a day-much to her distaste. She was starting to look better already and she could get to the bathroom and back without passing out.

Major accomplishment on my part!

Today I decided to offer to let her go down stairs, so she could look around her new home. It was time to let her know that we would be having company.

I picked out her clothes, I really don't find it necessary for her to wear many clothes around the house, it is her home after all and the less she wears the better... for me that is. So a short tank top and short shorts would do just fine, it was Texas after all, and was a bit on the hot side at the moment. Hence the reason the AC was wide open.

"Here you go darlin'." I laid the clothes on the bed. "You done eatin'?"

"Yeah, but if I have to stay in this room one more day I'm gonna go stir crazy Peter and I'm a gonna take you with me!" She threatened, seemingly a little annoyed.

Well hell! I like it when gets all feisty like on me.

Chuckling, I sat on the bed. "In that case how 'bout after you get dressed I show you around your new home. But you can't overdo it. Got it?"

She grinned widely slipping her shorts on. She pulled off her nightshirt and I couldn't look away from her perky breasts as she slid her tank top down her body. I growled at the sight of her nipples going hard from the cool air of the air conditioner as my eyes darkened.

She glanced at me smirking. "I could wear a bra if you prefer."

"Not at all baby, I like to see perky nipples; it just reminds me of what a treasure I found! You don't have to wear clothes at all if you don't want to."

She smiled at me as she reached for my hand. "Lead the way Master." She replied in a joking tone, but little did she know calling me 'master' made my beast want to come out and dominate her. (Down boy we'll scare her to death) We would have to explore that further, later on.

Something caught my attention; a sound off in the distance, a vehicle is coming down the drive.

"Someone's coming." I said as I walked to the door, with her, close behind me, her hand tightening in mine.

"Ah, I've been expecting some deliveries." It was just the UPS truck.

The feller got out, handed me the packages, I signed in the right places, thanked the man, and he was on his way.

I grinned at my bride and pulled her into the house with me. Sitting her down on the couch, I opened the packages.

"Here, I did some shoppin for ya and of course picked out what _I _wanted to see you wear so these should be night gowns just for you, my dear." I watched scowl as she murmured 'pig' under her breath, then her face lit up at the sight of the gowns I chose for her.

"Oh Peter, you didn't have to do this."

"I think they will complement you beautifully."

"They are beautiful, thank you, Peter." I smile at my adorable wife; in addition I opened the other packages.

"Our wedding bands. Perfect."

Pulling hers out of the box, I slid out off the couch and onto one knee before taking her hand in mine.

"Isabella, will you be my bride?" Her mouth dropped open then she smiled sweetly at me. As if she had a choice! Well it didn't hurt to pretend she had one and that's exactly what she. She tried to pretend she had a choice in the matter, and be happy about it.

"I would be honored to be your wife, Peter." I slid her wedding band on her finger and kissed her hand then her lips. Her hands curled over my shoulders as an invitation. That my kisses were welcome, though she was still hesitant and shy.

"Thank you." I whispered huskily against her lips as she melted into my kiss.

"Now that you're feeling better I thought you might like to know that we have company coming within the next couple of days. But there is nothing to worry about you will be safe." She seemed a little nervous.

"Are you sure they won't try to… eat me or anything?" She asked wirily.

"Of course they won't, although I'll have to watch my brother to make sure he doesn't try to rub his dick on you." She burst out laughing. Her eyebrows raised high at the insane idea of that even happening.

"He tends to think he should be allowed to mark my territory, but in turn he would protect you with his life." She looked horrified at my statement.

Shaking her head quickly she told me just what she thought of that.

"Peter Whitlock if you let your brother rub his … _dick_ as you put it on me, like I'm some kind of property that he's trying to mark so help me I swear to you I'll torch his sparkly rear end just as soon as I get the chance!"

_Oh hell, mister dick just twitched!_

I really like it when she's feisty like that! So, in a flash I pinned her to the couch with a lustful growl and a grind of my hips into her center.

Bella answered with an oof as her body made contact with the firm couch cushions and a gasp with a frightened look in her eyes as she looked up at me, afraid of what I might do to her. That, just maybe, she had crossed the line, and I fuckin loved it!

I leaned closer to her slowly and watched as she made an attempt to push herself further into the cushions of the couch beneath her.

Bearing her neck to me in an effort to put space between us. Her frantic heart beat was music to my wicked ears.

With a smirk I forcefully kissed her on the lips and at her gasp of breath I slid the tip of my tongue into her mouth a little and then proceeded to kiss her down her jaw line and neck.

"Mh, you smell delicious pumpkin! And that dirty mouth of yours is a complete turn on."

"Tell me suga, how many young studs have you saddled?" my voice growled slightly and rolled my hips against hers again as I asked. Just the thought of another man with his hands on my wife, would lead to someone's funeral!

Jasper better watch his step huh! Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter 4

Bella panted heavily beneath me; her eyes sparkled with excitement and fear. Her pretty face was flushed as the words I had asked her sank in, not sure of what answer would please me. As she realized how, serious I was about the question. Though the girl did not know me well she was reading me like an open book and I narrowed my eyes as I wondered who she had been around that would have taught her that she needed to be so cautious. Clever, girl.

"Mm?" I hummed at her.

"N-no body, Peter! N-none!" she stammered seriously her eyes searching my face but she would lower her eyes so that she wasn't making eye contact, as if she knew that by doing so she would come across as challenging my authority.

"The truth, my dear." I hissed as I nuzzled her neck and her breath hitched and she yelped as I nipped a little too hard at her tender skin.

Bella looked up at me then turned her head away as she mumbled "one."

"Jus once!"

That one little word sent a rollercoaster of emotion rolling through my body. One, no she wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't experienced either. My beast roared at me that it was time to show her exactly who she belonged to. That another man had dared to touch what belonged to us.

Jealousy rushed through my veins hot like the burning lava that made me, and a growl erupted from my chest and I scented fear on the air my darling mates fear. Then anger, that my mate was afraid, that something caused her to be afraid. Then acceptances replaced the anger when we realized the reason for her fear was in fact me! That was acceptable; as long as there was no other threat to her other than myself everything was under control, besides a little fear keeps the ladies in line!

"Explain!" the command came out more of a growl than I meant it to and she started to struggle a little as panic set in. I shifted my body and growled. Making myself more comfortable snuggled into her heat.

"Don't struggle with me darlin, it makes me want ta sink my teeth into your ripe plump flesh and teach you a lesson, and right now I don't think you deserve that. So be still and explain." Ok so I'm haven a hissy fit; instincts are a little hard to overcome when you've just chosen a mate!

"He-he was left on Bella-duty at the reserve. He was my baby sitter in case one of the vampires made it through the barrier. H-he was upset that he had to baby sit and I was scared that I was gonna die…." She stopped to catch her breath.

"I had been thinking about it a long time, an-and I decided I didn't want to die a virgin! (Her panic was almost comical and I calmed a little.)

"I needed to not be afraid, Paul needed to work off the aggression and feel dominate, we made a compromise and we both got what we wanted. By the time the pack came home we were both clean and calm with me dozing on the couch with my feet in Paul's lap and no one ever knew what had happened, only that we had come to a truce of some kind." Bella avoided looking at me directly and her finely pale completion had a pretty red tint coloring her cheeks and neck.

Oh great aunt Sadie,

A growl rumbled in my chest at the thought of her tight pussy surrounding my thick, hard, aching cock so tight that it is almost painful.

Damn! I'm gonna jizz in my britches if I don't calm down!

My eyes rolled back in my head and I shuffled us about on the couch so that my hips nestled between the cradle of her thighs more firmly (if that was possible) and I commenced to lavish love bites and nips and … licks over her neck and shoulders and tops of her breast, as I began to hump her. Thrusting my aching bulge against her hot sweet smellin pussy'.

Call me a nasty old man if ya want, but my vampire side would not settle for anything less than humpin her! Humpin or fuckin…ya know the lesser of the two evils an all. I should say she is blesses it's not the latter right now.

Bella clenched her eyes closed and groaned as she raised her hips off the couch the best she could to get better friction and I grinned.

A horny lil mate!

"Is-a-bel-la…" I crooned softly in her ear and then I sucked her lobe into my mouth and as she gasped her arousal filled my nostrils and her fear. Well that's understandable of course I'm a stranger to her even if she has been here for several days as it is, I'm a vampire and …well she is the closes thing to a virgin I'ma gonna get!

"Darlin,..?" when Bella didn't answer right away I nudged the side of her face with my nose as my hands ran over her sides and breast.

"Hmm?" she asked as her hands gripped my shoulders. I started to speak when she cut me off to speak herself.

"Peter, please slow down!... I'm … I'm scared." She whispered the last part.

Well hell!

Ok slow down. Concentrate! We can do this! Deep breaths …. Okay no deep breaths her sent filled my lungs and made my instincts surged forward despite my attempts to slow them down.

I eased off, gently slowing my hands till my arms rested folded at the elbows beside her upper arms and shoulders. But my hips had a mind of their own and only slowed down a bit, and just insisted on pushing into her and grinding now instead of thrusting. I guess she'll just have to take what she can get. My dick was still happy. Mostly.

With a few light kisses to her lips I started talking again still grinding into her occasionally.

"I can't seem to make myself stop." I whispered as my lips lingered over hers brushing against hers as I spoke.

My inner vampire insisted that I just had to get my rocks off somehow and he was shakin the cage bars to get ahold of our lil scrumptious mate! I had to feel her wet heat against my groin and I told her as much.

Bella took a shuddering breath her heaving breast brushed against my chest and I decided the 'hell with it!' so I started grinding into her with new fever.

"I'm not gonna stop until I can feel the heat from your natural fluids soak into my jeans!" I growled and put a twist into my hips and Bella's eyes rolled back into her head. After that she never mentioned again that she was scared although I knew she was she would just have to learn to trust me to take care of her. And take care of her I would! Next time I'll have my face buried in her snatch tasting firsthand the oasis that is my mate.

She reacted pleasantly to my ministrations with little gasps and moans until her back arched up underneath me and her mouth opened in a silent moan her eyes closed and her muscles trembled.

Ah male pride!

I smirked down at her as I watched pleasure take over her features; she was even more beautiful in the throes of passion and I am one lucky fucker. My own back arched and I drove my hips into her firmly as I reached my own release. Yup jizzed right in my britches! But I still had fun.

We lay panting me still covering her body with my own. I think I will engage this position whenever possible! For I enjoy have my woman under me where she belongs.

Bella's eyes stayed droopy and as her breathing evened out I realized she was going to sleep. And with a little smile on her face.

So I did the right thing I kissed her again and then covered her with an afghan off the back of the couch to let her sleep.

Poor thang I tuckered her plum out!

With a shrug I went upstairs to freshen up.

Before I realized what was happening I had already finished creating my master piece. While cleaning up the house and thinking of the next time I would get a chance to fuck the living hell out of my lil suga I accidently created ….. A nest?

Well that's what it looked like to me. Hell, I'm nesting! Palm to face. This shit is funny. In the den of my home in front of the fire place I have created a nest on top of my thick burber rug.

The piece of carpet was about six feet long stretched out in front of the hearth and there in a nice comfortable circle I had cushion after cushion forming a nice warm nest! With a sigh and a shake of my head I headed for the kitchen to make Bella some dinner for when she woke up. Then I think I'll show her the gardens out back and … see if she wants to take a dip in the pool!

Yup that art to have the day bout planed out!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Twilight Characters nor do I make any money from the writing of this story!

I do not have a beta **but** the story has been run through the spelling and grammar check sorry but thats the best I can do.

Have fun I hope you like it and if you don't then feel free to find something else to read but don't be a turd about it.

* * *

Peter 5

Bella POV

The sound of the door closing is what made my brain decide that it was time to get up. My body whole heartedly disagreed. I was warm and toasty and the soft surface under my face felt good enough to sink into and never resurface again.

So I did the logical thing and rolled over with an attempt to snuggle deeper into my little cocoon of heavenly fluffiness. Or at least that is what I tried to do. With a shriek I ended up on the cold tile floor!

By the time I managed to fight off the now offending blanket I shrieked again startled by the crash coming from across the room as an anxious looking vampire came barreling toward me looking frantic,

For a moment, for one brief moment I didn't recognize him and fear gripped me so hard I couldn't breathe… and then everything came rushing back the attack, Peter saving me excepting me.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm my breathing and rapid heart rate I was okay, safe I had just fallen asleep in the living room.

"Are ya alright dumplin?" Peter asked as I sat on the floor hand to my chest panting from my scare. I nodded that I was ok and he proceeded to help me untangle and get me to my feet.

He smiled as I folded the blanket and laid it across the back of the couch I had been so peacefully sleeping on.

"Come on I'll show you around outside." Peter took my hand and pulled me along to the door he nearly ripped from the hinges.

The back yard was huge! We followed a brick pathway through the yard both of us bare foot.

Beautiful and huge it was like something out of a movie flower beds with assorted flower arrangements everywhere, shade trees with benches that circled completely around them, and a huge angel fountain stood in the middle with water flowing from its mouth into the fountain pool below it.

Peter stayed close to me with my arm linked through his as we strolled through the garden; I admired the scenery as we went. Hanging from the trees were bird feeders filled with birdseed and the red liquid stuff for the humming birds too, there was also a birdhouse and it was enchanting to say the least.

As we neared the end of the garden, I was shocked to see an in-ground swimming pool, in the middle of the pool was another huge angel, just like the fountain we passed earlier with water squirting out of its mouth. There were lounge chairs sitting around on all sides of the pool with huge umbrellas shading them to keep the Texan sun off.

Peter walked me over to a bench around one of the trees and we sat down, I was getting pretty winded, almost gasping for breath. We sat in comfortable silence until I thought of something I needed to ask him.

He noticed that I had a question and looked at me expectantly. "Yes?" He asked.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" I asked reluctantly, avoiding his gaze.

"Of course, ask me anything."

Biting my lip, I looked up at him a little. "Um, when you bit me the other day …Um...why didn't I change?" I felt ignorant to have to ask this question, but I didn't know it was possible to be bitten without being changed.

{AN: in this story Bella does not know about Jaspers past in the wars and does not know that Jasper's name is Whitlock. Bella knows Jasper as Jasper Hale. This will help to understand a few things in the story.}

"Not everyone knows how to do it. I was in the southern vampire wars and was taught by my maker how to mark what belonged to me so that others of our kind cannot mistake the ownership of one such as yourself. By wanting to show ownership I pumped my essence into you until I could smell my own sent running through your veins." He stated firmly, but proudly.

"Oh, so any vampire who gets near me will smell you mixed with my sent?" I asked a little uncertainly. That man just claimed as Property! I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or threaten him with bodily harm.

"Yep, that's how it works. Before I change you, I will have you tattooed with the Whitlock shield of arms," he stated. It wasn't a request, he wasn't asking me, no not at all, it was a statement of fact and he was giving me fair warning.

Peter's button up shirt was hanging open and he pulled it to the side and I wondered how on earth I never noticed the tattoo that was over his left breast, considering all the times I had seen him without his shirt. Which, admittedly wasn't a lot of times, but maybe I just didn't have enough blood in my body to make my mind work right.

I reached forward with my hand attentively looking at his face, asking a silent question, I wanted to know if it was ok to touch him, and to see this mark. He smiled brightly at me and nodded.

Pulling his shirt to the side I gasped quietly as I let my fingers lightly graze over the tattoo on his breast. There was a shield of armor with a 'W' on the shield with two swords crossed together at the top. In front of the shield there was a serpentine like dragon wrapping around it with its head looking over the top and the tail curled in front of the shield. It was a magnificent piece of art.

"As beautiful as this is…" I whispered to him as my fingers traced the artwork, eliciting a shiver from him, I smirked a little too myself, I was thrilled I could get this reaction from him. "What makes you think that it is ok to just up and ink me without my permission." My voice was casual but my eyes narrowed at the end of my words and he barked out a laugh at my expense.

The bastard thought I was being funny!

With raised eye brows I leaned back in my chair arms crossed over my chest and waited for him to realize that I was completely serious about this.

Peter leaned forward in his chair elbows on his knees, eyes dancing as he studied me.

The with a slow seductiveness he braced both hands on the sides of my chair pinning me in place, his face close to mine then he ran his nose up the side of my neck and I shivered with goose bumps from his warm breath on my sensitive skin.

"would it make you feel better if I allowed you the illusion of a choice?" he breathed into my ear and I nearly moaned whether at the scent of him so temptingly close or the exasperation at his smart ass comment I wasn't sure.

But I understood what he was saying all the same. If it really mattered to me he would let me pretend to actually have a choice but when it came down to it the choice would always be his. He would play the game for me for a while but if I stubbed up on him and tried to refuse he would stop the pretense and that would be that. I was really in no position to refuse a vampire anything, but hell if I wasn't gonna give him a fit just for the hell of it.

Prick!

Peter was an ass but a cute ass and although I didn't want to have to give up any more than I already had of my life I would make the effort for Peter. The Cullen's had ruined me and I had to believe that Alice had to have seen what had gone on in my life and face the facts that they really must not care or they would have cleaned up their mess. The mess Peter has now taken on for himself. Forever is a long time not to get along with someone. So yeah for him I would make the extra effort but that didn't mean I couldn't play hard ball and keep him on him damn toes.

. And though he scared the pants off me he did seem sweet. So with his next playful kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me, and he came willingly.

"Thank you, Peter. Thank you for taking me in and not…ya know killin me." I wanted Peter to understand that his decision to actually keep me meant a lot to me and that I'm very great full.

"You are very welcome, darlin. No worries I'm enjoyin you." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned widely at me I smiled but I stayed serous.

"Peter… please I'm trying to be serious, trouble always finds me ever since I moved to Forks to live with my father and learned about vampires and were-wolves, it always shows up. I just want you to be ready for it. The nut job that torched my place while my parents were still inside is out there still lookin for me. I want you to know you can still back out of this. You don't have to clean up someone else's mess!" I looked away from him I didn't want him to feel obligated to take me in. I will survive on my own until fate says otherwise. Just like any other time in my life.

"She, Victoria I mean, couldn't get past the wolves to get to me on the reservation but she was still out there tryin up until about a week after I left. Victoria will find me again that's what she's good at. I just thought you should have fair warning." Peter brushed a kiss across my lips; the man just seemed to like to kiss me. And then he got all serous.

"Bella if she comes callin at our door then I will be the one to answer it, and when I do I will tear her apart where she stands and let you light the fire." My face softened and he cuddled me close.

"You are mine now and I will protect you with my life."

"I'm not gonna let you be abused in any way." he kissed my neck and held me close to him for a minute.

Reaching up he touched the left side of my neck, then down to my collar bone and then further down to the tops of my breast. His fingertips brushing over the flesh there almost longingly. "You will be marked with my shield here." He said and then he grinned at me.

Reaching up, I captured his hand and held it against my chest, covering his hand with my own. I looked into his eyes and gave him my promise and acceptance. "I will wear your mark with honor and pride, because you have seen fit to grace me with it." With my words I watched his eyes darken as he leaned forward and kissed me.

"I have never found a woman who I have thought enough of to bare my shield. I know I have made the right choice and you will make me very proud as my wife, as my mate and soon as my lover, as well." He told me very boldly I might add. But he made my body flood with emotion. Lust being high on that list desire longing and ... even some sadness. This man wanted me when no one else did and saved me from certain death, not only from the alley, but from the Volturi as well, I owed him everything.

Before, I would not have liked for a man to act as if I were a possession, and to be honest it sort of rankles me that Peter does it. But I try look at things through his eyes, his point of view the same way I had to learn to do with the wolves. I realize that to him just like with the pack he considers me as his, as in he owns me! Had that problem with the pack sometimes I mean come on I thought a few different times that either Paul or Jacob one or the other would eventually piss on my leg to mark me or something. I almost believe that one of them would have had I not warned them it would lead to dire consequences for the brave one who dared to try! Ha men!

Any hoo I just try to see him as one of the wolves; possessive prick with no boundaries for personal space who likes to get his own way. Yeah I'ma gonna have a lot of fun giving him hell whenever the opportunity presents its self.

Peter pulled me from my racing mind by gently pulling my tired, sluggish body from the bench.

"Let's go inside, you're still weak. You need to rest and then eat. You'll need you strength for our company tomorrow." With that, he swooped me into his arms bridal style and at barely more than human speed; he carried me to the house.

Ok so maybe I was tired … and I was beginning to sweet. Yuk! So I snuggled into his chest and I could feel the rumbles of what seemed like a purr to me.

I was so exhausted that I couldn't bring myself to worry about it right now. Barely awake, I hadn't noticed that I was being laid down until after the covers were draped over me. I vaguely realized I wasn't in my bed, but on a thick, shaggy rug, surrounded by giant pillows. My last thought was that I didn't know those things could be so comfortable and then I was completely over taken by my fatigue and drifted off into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Twilight character! I do not make a profit from the writing of this fic.**

**As usual I do not have a beta! There will be mistakes somewhere but know that I tried!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

We were making good time on the highway. Alice and lost in our own thoughts. And unfortunately my growing craving for something a little less disgusting to flavor my pallet. My need for B positive blood was growing by the mile and it took me over an hour to realize that it was not just my craving, but Alice's as well.

Well that was certainly surprising!

"You doing alright there darlin?" I drawled with raised eyebrows. She looked almost horror struck as she realized what I had been talking about. Then she turned her head away from me to look out the window as her shame filled my senses.

"Sorry Jasper, I have the strongest urge for something a little less..." Her words trailed off and I chuckled a little as I helpfully supplied a few words to fill in her gap.

"...gross, disgusting, something with a little less hair?" a sad giggle left her as she nodded her head.

"That's fine suga we'll grab a bite before we head out to the ranch. That is if ya don't try to eat me first." I joked as I reached over and gave her leg a quick squeeze.

We finally arrived at the local malls and I steeled myself to wait out Alice's shopping trip.

My poor brother, Alice always saw fit to restock his wardrobe every time we visited, so once again she did the same at least she did buy things that he would actually wear.

So while she was at I stocked up my own wardrobe on Levi's and tee some long sleeves socks, cowboy boots, some flip-flops.

What the hell I bought Peter some new boots too. Might as well enjoy the shopping trip if I'm able.

_Alice and I met back at the Jeep_loaded the trunk and back seat down and agreed that it was time to go for a bite and while we were at it we would check out the alley that Alice saw Bella in , in her vision.

Silently, we made our way through the shadows hunting, becoming the monsters that are what nightmares was made of.

I heard a blood-curdling scream and couldn't help my obnoxious smirk. "Ah dinner." I whispered to Alice, as we ran at full speed, our instincts kicking into hunting mode as I went.

There in an alley was a woman cornered by two men, quick as lighting, I slipped up behind the men and I put my finger to my lips in a motion to tell the poor whimpering woman not to speak. She looked at me with wide eyes but never uttered a word, I grinned to myself, knowing that it was going to be fun.

I tapped the men on the shoulder.

"Can I play too?" I asked innocently, causing the men to jump in alarm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" One of the men yelled.

Smirking at them, I pushed past them to take the woman by the arm and pull her shaking form to me, I could smell the fear coming off the young woman; it was most intoxicating.

"I'm going to enjoy your fresh meat boys." I smirked at them, feeling their lust, anger, and jealously because I had their victim in my arms. I leant down and ran my nose up the girl's neck from her collarbone to her ear, resting one hand on her lower back and the other on her neck, holding her to me.

By the time I reached her ear, she was whimpering and truly terrified, her tiny hands gripped my shirt so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her little frame trembled.

So I pulled her closer to me and laid my chin on top of her head, soothing her. I pushed some trust at her as I gently rubbed her back then whispered in her ear.

"Do exactly as I say when I turn you lose; I will take care of your friends here. You run and don't turn back for anything. Do you understand me?" I asked, her emotions were in turmoil but she discretely bobbed her head once.

"Good girl." I whispered I ran my hand down her body again and gave her a little squeeze on the ass; there was nothing wrong with cuppin a feel before she was gone.

Silently, my Alice stalks to watching men in front of me.

Then, without warning, I grabbed the girl and ran down the alley setting her down facing the entrance. "Run!" I tell her. She didn't need to see this; she would already be scared for life. She stumbled as she regained her balance but did as I said and I could feel her gratitude as she went.

Meanwhile I had dinner to attend to, and I rushed back to my victims, they were totally baffled and wondering what in hell was going on, and where the hell the pretty lil' brunette had come from.

"Tut tut, gentlemen. You two were going to be very naughty tonight. Not that I can blame you, she had a fine body indeed." That's my girl she likes to tease. At her comment, the men laughed nervously.

"But no matter, I'm hungry now and I think that you will do just fine." As Alice ran her little hand up the heaver set man's chest I stalked toward the other taller man, predator after prey, and they scampered backward, trying to get away. Of course, with my 'special' abilities, was able to stop them before they could get very far. Holding my victim by the neck, Alice and I both slammed our prey into the side of the brick wall, just enough to addle them, because we didn't want them dead, just not so feisty.

We disposed of the bodies and then turned to hunt for the alley Alice had seen in her vision, Alice shook her head I "am I really a monster when I helped rid the world of someone like him?

"No darlin I don't believe ya are." she smiled at me.

We found the alley but sadly the rain had long since washed away the smells of anyone who had been there.

With heavy hearts we made our way back to the jeep and headed towards Pete's place. It felt good to be home once again.

"I wonder what Peter's surprise is?" Alice mused.

"It could be anything with that big ass. Can't you see him?" She shook her head to tell me no.!

"Well, we'll soon find out in 'bout ten more minutes." I stated with a frown.

We pull into the drive of Peter's ranch house and started unloading the car, heading toward the house, we heard a ruckus begin. I could hear a woman scream and then I couldn't help but chuckle at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Damn you, you bald headed goat, that hurt like HELL! You sorry son of a bitch! Could you at least give a girl some kind of warning before you stick a needle in her ass? That's not my idea of a good time you moron!"

"Now, now, watch your language wife, we have company now." Peter scolded the girl while laughing.

_Hmm…wife, he has been keeping secrets from me._

With a curious look to me, Alice shrugged her shoulders and we walked into the house, finding a very amused looking Peter holding a girl down on a thick rug, the night gown she had on looked very inviting and modest at the same time, well what I could see of it anyway.

The poor girl was lying on her side, with Peter sitting on his rump behind her small frame, one leg thrown over her hips, the other over her legs to keep her from moving, her gown was pulled up to her hip, while he was rubbing his hand over her ass. I could feel the pain rolling off her, whatever he did to her, it hurt like hell.

The girl lay still under Peter, one arm under her head relaxing, while Peter attempted to sooth her pain with the coolness of his rough hands. Then, this girl that I noticed was human when we walked through the door, turned her head and saw us.

To say we were shocked was the understatement of the year.

"Bella?" Alice and I asked at the same time, she gasped and started to get up only to have Peter hold her down.

"Fuuuge!"

"Not yet Isabella, you just had your shot, you have to wait a bit first." Peter told her and she obediently stretched back out for him. Though you could tell by the look on her face she wanted to do anything but what he had commanded.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Bella raged. Oh yeah she was pissed.

"This is my brother, Jasper Whitlock and his lil' Alice." Peter replied.

"I know who the blazes they are Peter! Why are they here?" Woo hoo spit fire!

_She didn't sound like Edward's little angel anymore._

_And she sure don't' smell like the same old Bella!_

I sniff again and then realization hits me, no she doesn't smell like Bella, she smells like Peter!

"Ah, hell!" I complained as I ran my hand through my hair.

_What a happy reunion._

_"I told ya we had company a coming darlin!" Peter's snotty tone had me refocusing on him as Alice chewed on her nail and muttered under her breath about how had she not seen this happening._

"This is the brother you told me about? The one you said would…" She trailed off and Peter nodded his 'yes' answer to her.

"But this is Jasper Hale." Bella said totally confused.

"I'm outta here let me go Peter!" Bella tried to wiggle out from under Peter's strong hold to no avail.

"Quite wife! You're not going anywhere!" he snapped and Bella went ridged and still.

"The hell I aint, you bald headed goat boinker!" she yelled and my eyebrows felt like they may disappear into my hair line. Peter huffed.

Peter changed his position and stretched out with part of his body lying on top of the young woman her hands held together in front of her in one of his hands while the other hand ran from the bend of her knee, up her thigh and higher still, under her gown over her ripe plump ass.

She scowled at him. She looked like a kitten trying to intimidate a loin. Peter bent his head closer till his lips almost touched hers as he said.

"I aint bald headed woman!" His words were quite but stern. He only seemed to care that she called him bald headed not that she called him a goat boinker and she scoffed as she realized that he didn't care about the insult.

Ha! It's funny how she keeps swearing without actually saying a cuss word.

"You have company, and I don't feel lovable right now. My ass hurts!" She growled out between clenched teeth.

Peter growled.

Peter pulled Bella's leg up over his hip and gave a little pull till she was a little more on her side yet he still had her body pinned with his own and ran his hand up her thigh under her gown that already had a split up to her hip. The gown parted and we could see her blue silk bikini panties as Peter's fingers slid under the fabric.

Bella tensed for a moment as Peter's hand kept going and when it stopped her eyes closed and she breathed out a sigh of relief and Peter bent his head and kissed her lips and she responded in kind.

It seemed that Peter's hand helped to ease the pain she was feeling and in its place lust leaked in and began to build her own and Peter's as Peter continued to rain tender kisses on her lips her jaw and neck.

Then Peter did the unspeakable he pressed his teeth lightly to her skin and she took a sharp intake of breath. Her heart rate sped up as she let out a small moan, my body reacted to the noise and a low growl escaped me and Peter sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she cried out as orgasm washed over her!

Alice lunged for them shocked seeing Peter actually bite her one time sister. I snagged her by the waist and that's when everything went tits up!

Oops! I lost control and everyone in the room had an orgasm! Bella a second one.

Damn!

Peter bathed Bella's bite mark with his tongue. Yeah nobody gonna go touching her when they get a whiff of her!  
Whew she reeks of Peter!

Now we just need to let Carlisle know what happened and that Bella is ok.

Peter's head jerked up and he growled and Bella jerked as the sudden mood change.

You'll keep your mouth shut boy, she belongs to me now, and it's none of their concern!

Oh yeah sometimes he just know shit!

Again Damn!


End file.
